


Sugar Daddy AU

by getmeinto



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto





	Sugar Daddy AU

慢慢褪去浴袍，从唇顺势向下细碎的吻着锁骨、胸膛，每一步动作的都能感受到身下人紧张的颤抖，边伯贤在来之前何尝不是踌躇许久，或许发展太快了，但另一方面，在内心深处，对于这个小孩子的怜爱早就只是一个自我安慰的借口了，再继续发展下去，揭掉自己伪善的面孔只是早晚的事，不如让双方都早点适应。如果他会后悔，那么也是自己选择的一次生动的教育课，如果不后悔，早点适应就不是坏事。

性爱从来就是这样，不是每个人的第一次都是做足了充分心理准备才发生的，也不是每个人的第一次都是和彼时自己觉得对的那个人发生的。

边伯贤也并不期待从这场教育性的性事中获得什么快感，前戏持续了许久，他颇具耐心的试探都暻秀身体的敏感处，也享受观赏都暻秀在羞耻感和情欲上升交杂着的不断变化的表情变化和细微的身体反应。  
他握住都暻秀的性器，帮他慢慢攀上高峰，两人的呼吸也都越发地沉重，他在整个过程都从上面凝视着都暻秀害羞又难耐的表情，那双漂亮的眼睛因为情绪变得水盈盈的，发红的眼眶好似第一次见面时的场景。这样奇妙的时空重叠令边伯贤感到一种奇异的兴奋，在感到自己身体逐渐灼热的同时手上加快了套弄的速度，性器吐出的液体尽数洒在了边伯贤的衬衫上。  
都暻秀在身下急速地喘着，整个身体都在泛红，他抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，咬住下唇，害羞的情绪无处遁形。  
边伯贤脱去衬衫，露出健美匀称的上身，他看着都暻秀只觉得好笑又可爱，将润滑剂挤在手里跪坐在都暻秀的大腿上，吻住他的唇。高潮的余韵尚未散尽，都暻秀轻巧谨慎的回应着他的吻，边伯贤顺势为他做着扩张，还在捂着眼睛因为意料之外的动作整个人抽动了一下，脸涨得更红了。用手指模拟着抽插的动作，都暻秀也在不停地喘着气，因为抑制着叫出声而有节奏的吭着气。再增加手指进入扩张的时候，边伯贤拨开都暻秀的胳膊，那双眼睛因为疼痛和羞耻感泛着泪花。一直放空看着别处，不敢去看边伯贤。  
如果可以有勇气抬起头的话就好了，就知道此刻的边伯贤是多么温柔地在看着他了，也是在这一刻边伯贤悟到了，怜爱这个词的一半是爱，本身就已经超出所谓的单纯的可怜善心了。

“不紧张就不会那么痛了。”  
“不痛...只是...”  
“只是什么...”停下了动作，都暻秀也试着抬起头来，本来在眼眶里打转的泪水也流出来，顺着太阳穴流向发髻，和后部被侵入时冒出的汗水融在一起弄湿了碎发，  
都暻秀只是闭起眼睛摇头。  
“那么，我要进去了。”边伯贤已经极力抑制自己的躁动，想要将温柔的作风贯彻到最后。  
抽出忍耐许久。已经膨胀到一定程度的性器，沾着润滑液和不明成分的黏腻液体，来回在穴口蹭了几下后抵住穴口。  
此时都暻秀的羞耻感已经达到了要爆炸的程度了，不敢相信已经通体灼烧的感觉还可以再叠加到更滚烫的程度。内心纠结的情绪与身体上受到的刺激就此起彼伏的敲打他的意志，他产生了一种相比后悔更复杂的情绪。他清楚此时两人的肌肤之亲不可能是建立在情感信任的基础上，他觉得不该这样但又不知道该怎么样面对。就算顺着身体上的感觉去迎合也好，但在这场关系中，他自始至终不觉得两人的角色天平是对等的，内心的自卑与弱小相比他是被赠予一方的事实，更有力地将他推向更深的深渊处。  
在思绪游走的时候边伯贤正缓慢地将性器顶部抵入穴内，似是稍作停顿后艰难地继续。  
“暻秀啊，看着我。”边喘气边平静地这样说着，但身下插地更深了。  
“呃啊....轻点...”除了喘息之外没有其他的回复了。  
已经足够温柔了，在眼神对上之后，边伯贤趁着完全进入的契机加速抽动，不顾身下人的抗拒，抽离后又迅速进入穴道内，即使有润滑剂的缓冲，过程还是艰难的。  
“暻秀啊，你越紧张就会越痛的，这样我也很痛。”用手抚着他遮住额头的碎发，捧着脸庞安抚着身下仿佛过呼吸一样急速喘息的人。  
听到这话，都暻秀开始尝试深呼吸换气来减缓自己的情绪，放空自己的大脑不去想乱七八糟的。情形变得好转，抽插也开始顺利起来，不再温柔的顶撞动作使都暻秀一步步退向床头，开始时是抓着边伯贤的手臂的，后来就攀着肩膀环住脖子，两人的身体也以拥抱的姿势贴得更加紧密。  
看不到边伯贤的脸，只能感受到腰跨的扭动和在身体里性器地抽插与顶撞，强烈的刺激已经让都暻秀大脑空白，口齿含糊不清，手胡乱地抓着后背。边伯贤越是用力都暻秀就越紧紧地攀着后背，手部感受到紧绷着的肌肉与肩膀的宽阔给了都暻秀一丝依靠，头深深埋进颈窝，大口的呼出热气，落在皮肤上。  
“慢一点...呃啊...太快了...”到底是不知者无畏，都暻秀泛红的眼睛和似是乞求的口气，只会让边伯贤更加控制不住自己的动作。  
再起身时边伯贤的动作更加用力，他扶着都暻秀的大腿双手扣住腰部加速顶撞着，微微抬起的胯部也让性器进入的更深，抽插时的水渍声响混杂着都暻秀带着哭腔的喘息反而让他更加克制不住，脸上面无表情，但身下是快速地毫无节奏的顶撞。他拔出性器，又整根埋入，一阵快速的抽插后顶进了最深处，攀上了高峰。  
在射出后两人只是边大口的喘着气边对视着，身下交合处一片黏腻，紧贴着的胸膛也是汗涔涔的，要多不堪就有多不堪。边伯贤扔掉安全套，抱着已经意识脱离的都暻秀进入浴室，浴缸内的热水和有着黏腻香味的沐浴液让他昏睡过去。眼睛合上之前还能看见边伯贤捧着他脸庞的那张脸，面无表情含有深意的望着他，和在床上是一样的，他承认那样的边伯贤有着不同于清醒时温柔的别样魅力，使他感到了不同于肌肤接触的另一种紧张。但口腔仿佛黏在一起让他开不了口说话，当然，他也不知道该说些什么。

醒来后房间里只剩下都暻秀一个人了，提着一口气坐起来才感受到腰部酸痛的侵袭，像是被碾过一样。但疼痛能够使人清醒，昨晚发生的种种历历在目，让都暻秀不禁掩面挠头，还是发生了，而且是以他意想不到的进度。打开手机就收到边伯贤的留言，向他解释了自己因为工作的原因早早出门了，让他可以好好休息再离开。  
实际上昨晚因为他的不成熟昨晚对于两个人来说并不是什么愉快顺利的经历，想到边伯贤整个过程中小心翼翼的试探，在懊悔羞涩的复杂情绪中又增添了那么一丝丝的愧疚。


End file.
